One Endless Battle
by Gatergirl79
Summary: A normal hunt take an unexpected twist that could help in their battle with the Leviathans' but to get the information needed Sam will have to take a trip into the dreamscape of the most notorious troublemaker in history with surprising consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story for you. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the wait with Afterlife. I promise to get it to you as soon as I can. Promise. :) **

**Also posted on DeviantART and there is a wallpaper on Photobucket .com/albums/ee475/Gatergirl79/Supernatural%**

**Warning 1: This contains spoilers for the end of season 6 and the beginning of season 7. **

**Warning 2: This has not been BetaRead which means it will contain spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope this will not put you off.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

It was just another case, the old kind, the ones that came before heaven and hell, before self-proclaimed gods and creatures older than time itself. The kind that came before the wall in his mind began to crumble to dust allowing the nightmare to run free.

Sam was on constant alert. His delusions were still hard to tell from reality, but luckily he'd found a way to keep his sanity. It wasn't has if pain wasn't normal for him.

He glazed at his brother as they walked from the Impala to the hospital. He was still suffering, Sam knew that. Losing the only friend he'd ever had was a weight Sam didn't envy. Added to the stress of their newest global threat and Sam's own breakdown, his brother was a bad day away from a full blown breakdown.

That was why they'd taken this case, because when Dean got really close to the edge he threw himself into a job, no matter how small. He'd done it for years and usually Sam would complain, wanting to get back to the big picture, but he was just as tired of the constant fighting. It was one endless battle.

"So you think it's a werewolf?"

Dean shrugged. "Everything seems to point that way."

"So why are we here?"

Dean's head shot around like it was a stupid question. "You don't think we should check out the bodies first. – Just in case."

"In case of what?" Sam asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

"In case it's not a werewolf eating people."

He wasn't going to say it. – He wasn't going to put into word the thing that had stolen so much from them over the last six months, including the confidence that they could defeat any and all comers.

The brothers had spent an increasingly difficult six months wondering why they even bothered anymore. Dean had already said once or twice, when the Leviathans got a touch too close, that they should just find a nice quite place and wait it out.

Sam knew losing Cas had practically destroyed his brother, he knew it but couldn't understand it. How his brother and Cas could have such a strong connection. He'd finally put it down to the whole saving Dean from hell thing, but then Cas had saved him from hell too yet they didn't have a bond. They were friends in the normal sense of the word.

They'd been close, but even when Dean appeared to turn his back on Cas completely, when he'd summoned Death to destroy him, Sam had known that their 'profound bond' as Cas had called it, was still there, frayed to a single thread, but there none the less.

Until the moment Dean had pulled a tanned trench-coat out of the water. In that instant the thread had snapped, severing their bond and taking with it whatever it was that gave Dean hope.

"If it was a Leviathan, there would be more bodies Dean, not to mention they'd take a hell of a lot more than just their hearts."

"Humour me then. – Let just pretend for a few hours okay. – Let's just run this one by the book."

Sam nodded silently and followed after his hopeless brother.

Well it seemed it was a werewolf. _Big surprise_. Sam had thought as they'd examined the body. Of course he wasn't idiot enough to say it.

"So where now? – Back to the hotel?"

Dean was staring at the body, his eyes glanced over, his mind only god knew where. Sam wondered for a second if that was what he looked like that Lucifer crawled out of the back of his mind to taunt him.

"Dean!" he nudged the shorter man's shoulder. "Dean."

"Huh, what? – Yeah, Hotel." He shook his head and turned to leave.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked catching up with him quickly.

"Fine."

"Dean?" Sam sighed.

"Leave it Sam."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Also posted on DeviantART and there is a wallpaper on Photobucket .com/albums/ee475/Gatergirl79/Supernatural%**

**Warning 1: This contains spoilers for the end of season 6 and the beginning of season 7. **

**Warning 2: This has not been BetaRead which means it will contain spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope this will not put you off.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

The hospital air condition was cool against Sam's face as the headed for the exit. The pair turned a corner still in silence, passing hospital room after hospital room. Sam casually looking inside as he walked. They seemed to be on a ward dedicated to coma patients and he was reminded instant of the young woman who'd spent years in a coma until her spirit had manifested itself, bring fairytales to life.

Sam smiled sadly at how much easier life had been then. That was when he saw him, lying unconscious, eyes closed to the world. Sam wasn't all that sure it wasn't his disillusioned mind, though why it would conjure him up, he couldn't fathom.

"Are you coming or do you intend to stalk some vegetable?"

Sam waved a hand. "Dean? Am I seeing things again or is that…?"

"Gabriel?" the pair said in unison.

It was impossible, it couldn't be him. The two men rushed to the man's beside.

"He was dead right?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah." Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. "Damn sure I saw wings when I went back."

"Then how the hell is he?"

"May I help you gentleman?" a doctor announced from behind them.

Both men swung around to meet the pretty doctor with dark eyes and her hair pinned high on her head. Dean turned on his flirtatious smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. What had once come so natural to him seemed to have vanished.

"Who is this man?" Sam inquired in his most authority voice, flashing his FBI badge.

"Oh, he's a John Doe."

"How long has he been here?" Dean looked between the doctor and the patient.

"Over a year."

"A year? – Isn't that a long time to be in a hospital? Why wasn't he moved to a care facility?" Sam frowned, instantly worrying if he was actually stood talking to thin air. It wouldn't be the first time he'd imagined his brothers' presence.

"I supposed so, I guess we kind of just…." The doctors blushed guiltily. "… forgot he was here?"

"Forgot he was here?" Dean actually laughed at that, the light breaking through his foul mood at long last.

Sam on the other hand need to be sure what he was seeing was really. Reaching into his pocket causally, he flicked open the pen-knife he kept there and pressed his thumb against the blade until he felt the rush of pain and the warmth of blood that told him this was reality.

"The nurses keep him hydrated, and a physiotherapist drops by one a week but all in all he's left alone."

Sam looked down at the archangel that had saved their lives. Despite his annoying habit of screwing with them, Gabriel wasn't all that bad. At least near the end. He had stepped up to the plate when it counted and told them how to get Lucifer back in the cage. Sam wondered if that was enough to redeem him in his father's eyes. After all, Cas had been brought back by God…. Twice, why not Gabriel?

"How did he get here?" Sam asked unthinkingly, his gaze still fixed on the sleeping man.

"We found him out front."

"Any injuries?" Dean asked with his hands in his pockets.

The doctor shook her head. "Not that we could see, he was just well, unconscious."

"Any visitors?"

"No."

Sam felt sorry for him. He'd help saved the world and was now comatose in a middle of a nowhere hospital with no visitors. Something bit at his gut; surely Cas couldn't have known he was alive?

"None at all? – Not a guy in a trench-coat?" Sam didn't know why he asked and the hard look he'd received of Dean made him wish he hadn't.

"No. – None at all. – Do you know him?"

It amused Dean how long it had taken the young doctor to ask a question that should have been the first one off her pretty pink lips.

"He looks familiar." Dean smiled.

"Could we see him charts Doctor." Sam hardened his voice.

"Of course Agent." She nodded and left the pair alone.

"Do you think it's really him?" Dean glared down at him. "Wait, you don't think it is one of his tricks do you?" the eldest Winchester was already beginning to sound angry. "I swear if he's messing with us again I'm going…"

"I don't think so Dean. – I mean, what's he getting from it? Beside you saw the wings right,"

Dean nodded once again, running his hand through his hair. "So what the hell?"

Sam shrugged. "Not a clue. – You think it could have been God?"

Dean shook his head.

"What about…." Sam stopped himself before the name left his lips but clearly Dean's mind was taking the same turn.

"It could have been. We weren't exactly on speaking terms…. He may have… you know, before…"

Sam heard his brothers' throat tightening and quickly refocused the subject. "Well if it had been either of them, they wouldn't have left Gabriel like this." Sam guested.

"No, I guess not, so I repeat what the hell?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER Three

The doctor returned quickly with Gabriel's chart, handing them over to Sam who instantly began to flick through them, his mind trying to sort out the medical jargon from the possible supernatural links and almost as quickly coming up with nothing.

"So he just turned up here." Sam said absently, his eyes looking at the admission date before handing it over to Dean, who gave an equally baffled look.

_Two days_. He'd appeared in front of the hospital two days after the showdown with Lucifer, in one piece but unconscious.

"Did you do a brain scan Doctor…?"

The doctor quickly inserted her name as Croft, nodded. "Yes, but there didn't seem to be any damage. It as if he just doesn't want to wake up."

"Huh." Sam snatched back the file from Dean, flicking pointlessly through the papers.

Finally he handed it back to Doctor Croft. "Well thank you, Doctor. – We need to go." he pulled a card out of his pocket. "If there's any change can you please call me."

"Of course." She smiled to Dean with all the subtly of a sledge hammer.

"So what do you think?" Sam said as he pulled off his suit jacket and dropped it on the back of the chair.

"I think we need to find that damn werewolf before tomorrow night."

"I meant about Gabriel."

Dean shrugged. "How am I meant to know? – He's probably not even in there, it's more than likely an empty vessel."

"Do you really believe that?"

Another shrug. "What do you want us to do?"

"I don't know, but we owe him something."

"Why?" Dean asked angrily. "For going up against Lucifer and telling us about the cage, I call that pay back for the time loop and TV land incidences."

Sam groaned. "Dean, you don't even remember the time loops."

"No but you sure the hell do. Don't you? – And just cause I don't remember them, doesn't mean I ain't pissed at him for doing it."

"He was trying to teach me a lesson Dean."

"Yeah, what?"

"That revenge only leads to more bloodshed."

"Well, nice to know that he got the point across." Dean snapped furiously.

"It wasn't his fault I didn't listen." Sam sighed.

The two brothers' looked at each other, was he seriously defending the trickster archangel?

"Well you've changed your tune. You were ready to rip him a new one after a hundred Tuesdays."

"True, but I kind of had to face that he was right after…. Well you know, the shit hitting the fan. – If I had learnt my lesson Dean, maybe none of this, any of it, would have happened."

Dean fell silent as he dropped onto his bed, his head falling into his hands. "Yeah, maybe." He murmured. "So what are you suggesting, that we ditch the werewolf hunt to try and figure out what's up with the vegetable?"

"Of course not, I'm suggesting that after we've dealt with the werewolf that we figure out what wrong with the… with Gabriel."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It had taken them less time than expected to locate the werewolf and now it was just a matter of waiting for him to show his face.

"You know Dean I was thinking."

"Careful there Sammy."

"If we can get Gabriel to wake up maybe he could help us…"

"Didn't I say I was going to hit you if you suggested that again?" Dean warned.

Sam groaned. "… I'm serious Dean; I mean he's got to know about Leviathans right?"

"Cas didn't." Dean replied casually.

"Yeah, but I mean Gabriel was an archangel…"

"And what was Cas, dog-turd?" Dean snapped, his eyes burning into Sam.

"I… I didn't mean that, Cas was a soldier, Gabriel was like a Colonel or something right."

"Yeah, one that went AWOL if memory serves."

"Sure but maybe he knows something."

"Fine, so say he does; what then? – How you planning on waking him up? Kiss him?"

"Bite me."

Dean laughed, but it quickly died when he caught sight of their creature feature. "Let's go Sammy."

Sam and Dean stumbled into their hotel room tired and covered in blood. The werewolf hadn't gone down as easily as they would have liked.

"I'm grabbing a shower." Dean groaned, ignoring his brothers protest that he'd showered first last time.

Twenty minutes later Dean emerged clear and fresh and ready to sleep only to find Sam sat at the table, his head bowed over his laptop with that I've-got-an-idea look on his face.

"What is it?" Dean groaned, his arms folded over his chest.

"Gabriel, I think I've figured away to wake him up."

"Wonderful." Dean brushed it off; he'd had his fill of angels for one lifetime, his hand absently rubbing at his left shoulder.

"You remember when Bobby was in that coma?"

"Yeah."

"Are you listening to me Dean?"

"I'm listening, Bobby's coma… so what?"

"Well we went into his head remember… so I was thinking…"

"Hell no Sam. – We're not taking that trip again. – Besides, that was down to that dream root stuff, we don't have a clue how the hell Gabriel's even alive let alone why he's in a coma."

"I know, but it's our best shot."

"No, our best shot is to leave sleeping beauty where he is and get back to work."

"Right, yeah…. Bobby figured out how to kill those things yet? You any new ideas?"

"Bite me, bitch."

"Listen Jerk, we need all the help we can get, and if Gabriel's alive then maybe God brought him back for just that reason."

Dean snorted. "You'd think he'd learn his lesson after Cas… bringing the dudes back given them an inflated sense of their own importance."

"Dean…" Sam sighed.

"Fine Sam, we'll do it okay, now can I get some sleep or do we need to hug and discuss our feelings."

Sam turned back to his computer but kept Dean in sight. This was Dean now, the smart-ass comeback held empty humour, he didn't talk, he didn't prank, he just worked.

Six months ago they hadn't just lost Cas to the Leviathan, they'd lost Dean too.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The warm bright sunlight broke through the clouds over southern France beating down on the field of green. From heaven there would be no telling the invading force from the earth beneath their feet but for the movement.

The army were experiencing a lull in the fighting, giving the soldiers the chance to relax as they gathered around the scattered tanned tents that had housed them for the past few days.

Among the small band of men stood a soldier, slightly shorter than many of his comrades, the sunlight causing his hair to look almost blonde though in truth it was brown. He eyes shone with laughter and he looked completely at home among the blanket of green.

He had a name but those he considered friends simply called him Trick, the men who were not his friends called him private. He hadn't heard his true name spoken since his arrival on the battered war-torn earth of Europe. It had been so long in fact that he wasn't even sure he remembered it at all.

A Major strolled pass and the small group of men jumped to attention with a saluting. Once he'd passed they relax and the laughter filled the air once again.

Trick and his companions knew soon this peace and calm would be destroyed as they advanced with their company to face an enemy who had no face but whose name struck anger and fear into many hearts.

That was when he saw him. A figure out of the corner of his eye, a distance between them. Turning to stare, unsure whether he was hallucinating or whether the tall young man was actually stood a field away watching him.

Trick turned to a friend, unsure whether to ask if he to saw the man or whether to ignore him all together. He eyes turned back and the man was gone.

Trick frowned with confusion. Part of his mind screaming with recognition. As if he knew that young face that had stared at him so intensely across the distance.

Sam stared across the open field at the men, a sea of green. His brows drew together tight as he tried to understand what he was seeing.

When he'd convinced Dean to allow him to take this trip alone he'd been prepared to face all manner of craziness. This was Gabriel after all. They had discussed what he might have lurking in his dreams, dancing aliens, chainsaw wielding psychos but they had never envisioned this.

Sam knew what he was seeing. He recognized the uniforms, the trucks and tanks; he just couldn't understand why Gabriel, a trickster, an archangel, would be dreaming of this.

_Maybe he liked war movies?_ His mind put in, but Sam doubted it. Gabriel didn't seem the type. He would have laid money that his film habits ran a similar line to Dean's. Comedies. No chick-flick, no war. There was enough of that in their lives. Dean would tell him.

The tall man had been about to call to him when the archangel turned, his brows drawn low and his lips in a tight line. Sam knew from the blank expression on his face that he was recognized. He lifted his hand to wave, but then Gabriel turned back to the men at his side.

Sam resolved to call his name, not caring if he drew attention to himself, this wasn't real anyhow. A heavy military truck rumbled past, blocking his view then he was gone.

The hunter no longer stood in a green field, but in a dank basement, a smell of brimstone and blood crawling at his throat. He turned and instantly met his own nightmare, as Lucifer stared at him with amusement and distain.

"Welcome back Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"This isn't real."

Lucifer smirked. "You say that a lot Sam…" he laughed heartlessly.

"I know this isn't real. – This is a dream." Sam cursed himself for not expecting it, the dream root was potent and his mind was weaker now than at any other time in his life.

"A dream is it?" Lucifer glanced around himself then shrugged. "Well, you know what they say Sam… 'Dreams are the bridge between the real world and the underworld'."

"Who says that?" Sam frowned.

Lucifer chuckled with a wave of his arms. "Someone, it's not important who said it Sam, just that it's true."

Sam stared at his nightmare, refusing to believe it.

"So you're here to save my brother. How sweet of you." Lucifer taunted. "Waste of time of course. He won't be able to help you, even if you could get him out of here. – besides he's not an angel anymore."

Sam swallowed. Telling himself over and over this was just a dream. This was his mind using his fears against him.

Lucifer looked back at him over his shoulder. "You don't believe me?"

"No."

The man, disillusion laughed. "I killed him. You know I did…" he grew quiet for a few moments. "I didn't want to, he gave me no choice. I had to."

"Why because he wouldn't take your side?" was he really arguing with his own nightmare. Sure he was, it wasn't the first time, he'd done it a thousand times since the wall came down.

"No, I killed him because he took yours. He'd been corrupted by you… humans."

Sam stared open mouthed, part of him knowing it was a trick, while a small part of him said there was no way it could be.

"… If he had chosen Michael or me, I would have spared him, he was my brother after all, but he stood against me to protect creatures unworthy of his love." Lucifer shook his head mournfully. "You know what he said to me before he died?"

Sam sighed. "And how am I meant to know that, me and Dean were already gone."

Lucifer turned angry eyes on the hunter. "Yes you were weren't you? Like the little cowards you are."

Sam's spine stiffened. It was true, they should have stayed, should have fought at the archangels' side. They should not have left him there to die alone.

"He told me the reason he was helping you, help humanity was because you were better than us. That though you weren't all good, you tried. – Like that was a reason to turn against his family." There was pure distain and anger in the devils voice.

"Family?" Sam repeated scathingly, touched by Gabriel's words and angered by the disrespect Lucifer treated them with. "You're not a family; if you had been you would never have killed him. – Family stands together no matter what."

Lucifer cold laugh echoed the basement. "Like Dean did for you, you mean?"

Sam lifted his chin, straitened his shoulders and met the devils gaze unflinchingly. "Yes."

"Like he did for Castiel?"

Sam swallowed, feeling those words like a psychical punch that he'd received on behalf of his brother.

He knew Dean still blamed himself. He'd gone through all the what if's months ago. What if he'd trusted Cas more? Would he have been able to convince him to return the souls sooner? Maybe even stop him all together. What if he paid more attention, listened better, would he have seen what was happening to his friend? There were no answers of course, just guilt and loss and pain.

Lucifer laughed again. "I rest my case. – I did what I had to do and now my brother rots here in a hell of his own making."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Sam, that you're right, this is a dream. – But it's also Hell; because here there are no rules, no magic knife, no colt, no holy fire just your deepest fears, pain and guilt. What better hell is there for a traitorous brother?"

Sam was still consuming the information what he realised he was alone, back in the warm sunlight, on the green grass, in a hell of Gabriel's own making.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Trick stood next to a supply truck, clip board in hand. It had been hours since he'd had that vision but he'd been unable to get the face from his mind. It was almost a constant hum at the back of his brain.

His eyes stared focused on the words and the voice of his comrades echoed in his ear but he wasn't really listening. He knew it was dangerous to allow his mind to wonder, they could be attacked at any minute, but he just couldn't concentrate, not completely.

It was the familiarity of the face that haunted him most, as if he knew him, as if they'd served together, which was stupid. Trick had joined up almost as soon as the war started and had remained with the same platoon, same company since that day. Sure a lot of men had come and gone due to death and injury, but mostly the faces had stayed the same.

Beside the face he's seen hadn't looked… well, right. His hair was too long, his cloths strange. He hadn't been in uniform. It was just all so weird and Trick was beginning to wonder if he was slowly succumbing to the stress.

Shaking his head he brushed that thought aside. It was dangerous to think like that. It was dangerous to think in general. He was a soldier and had to start acting like one.

The thing was that at night, whether he was comfy in a bunk or huddled in a foxhole, he dreamt. Sure everyone dreamt, but these were different. They unsettled him in ways that made the war going on around him a welcome relief. Dreams of angels and demons. Of grand plans and cowards. Of bright lights and tear filled eyes. – And him. Trick released.

That man had appeared in his dreams, beside another, slightly shorter man. Angry faces, bloodied faces, sad faces, pleading faces but totally caring despite it all.

"Aren't you finished with that yet?"

Trick turned to his friend, Scott and smiled. "Have you seen this stuff." He grumbled, gesturing at the piled crates. "I'll probably be here all day."

"Teach you to play poker with Garret." Scott laughed.

"Huh, yeah."

Trick began counting the boxes again when Scott interrupted once more.

"Their showing a John Wayne movie tonight."

"Great." Trick murmured, trying to get through the task at hand. He was jolted out of his work by a voice, not from beside him but from across the field. His head snapped up as the name echoed despite the noise.

Sam was there again. A sunny green field surrounded by soldiers. Lucifer's words still haunting him. If this was Gabriel's hell, dream, whatever, why was it the Second World War?

He focused across the field to where the archangel stood, head bowed over a clip board, talking to another soldier.

Sam didn't know what he expected an archangel, or any angel for that matter, to dream about. Fluffy white clouds and harps?

If however this was Gabriel's idea of hell? – Well, Sam hated to admit, that made sense. The angel had run away from his family because of the fighting. He'd hidden for centuries and when the war looked ready to started, he had stepped up and fought to stop it. – Not at first. At the beginning he'd demanded that him and Dean except their role, that they say yes and get this damn war over and done with, while he hid away unscathed.

Had he really hidden from the fighting? Sam asked himself. Wasn't his intervention before Dean's death an attempt to stop the war before it started? Gabriel had told him at the time that he was trying to teach him a lesson. Had said that his and Dean's need to sacrifice themselves for one another was only going to lead to more pain and death. Of course Sam hadn't listened. After all, Gabriel hadn't been Gabriel then, he'd just been the Trickster. Just another creature the brothers had to hunt.

Sam had wondered a thousand times after they discovered the archangels identity, if he'd revealed himself as an angel back at the Mystery Spot would Sam have listened? Would he have taken the same root, made the same choices? – Shamefully he knew the answer…. Yes, he probably would.

He'd been filled with so much anger then. At Azazal, his father, his brother, Lilith, Ruby…Himself. There was nothing anyone, Angel, Trickster or Human could have done to stop him from taking that path.

And where had that landed them? In a world without angels who cared enough to watch out for them, in a world with no family and few friends, A world over run with an ancient evil that they didn't have a chance of defeating.

Only now they had a chance. Sam stared at the short archangel in uniform; he was their last chance, their last hope. All Sam had to do was convince him to wake up.

"Gabriel!" Sam yelled across the field.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the kind reviews. Please keep them coming, they keep me motivated. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter :(**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

_"Gabriel!" _

Trick stood staring at the man, a frown tugging at his brows.

"Gabriel!"

The tall man in the strange cloths was waving, calling him over. The name rang through Tricks mind like a grenade, with the same violent shock.

"What you staring at?" Scott asked, following his gaze and seeing just empty fields.

"Huh… nothing."

"Is there a problem here private?" a deep booming voice suddenly announced pulling Trick from his illusion.

"No Sergeant." He snapped to attention, his spine straighten like an iron rod.

"Then get back to your duties… I'd hate for you to miss the movie because you've got to count all of these again."

"Sir."

"As for you…" the sergeant said turning to Scott. "…Don't you have something to do? – Because if you're bored I'm sure latrine duty would help keep you occupied."

"No, Sergeant… Yes, Sergeant."

Trick bit back a laugh as he watched his friend scurry away. He wanted to look back, to see if his hallucination was still there, but he didn't dare, so he just put pencil to paper and counted boxes, the name ringing though his mind over and over like artillery fire.

Sam fixed his gaze with the short archangel as his attention was drawn away by a large burly man. Going by the way the archangel reacted; Sam concluded that he must be his superior.

Sam continued to watch the exchange from across the distance, running a hand through his long hair. He needed to talk to Gabriel, but the man was either ignoring him or didn't know who he was.

Sam dropped to the ground with a huff, feeling defeated and torn. Should her head over and talk to Gabriel? – But if the guy didn't know who he was he might think he was some weird freak, especially considering that he wasn't dressed like everyone else.

Something occurred to Sam suddenly as a group of soldier marched past him. No-one seemed to pay him any attention, but then this was Gabriel's dream, why would they?

The archangel was jotting things down on a clip board, occasionally pressing the pencil between his lips and Sam sighed; suddenly wishing he hadn't insisted on Dean standing guard of their unconscious bodies.

Then again with Sam's nightmares roaming free because of the dream-root he was glad he had. The last thing the brothers' needed was to know just what dark thing lurked in each other's minds.

_St. Michael's Hospital_

_Muncie, Indiana_

Dean sat back in the leather chair beside Gabriel's bed watching the comatose archangel and his brother sleep, a half empty bottle of beer hanging from his fingers.

The blinds were drawn so as not to draw attention. Of course that wasn't really going to be a problem, as the young, pretty and flirtatious doctor had already told them, Gabriel went pretty much ignored by everyone.

Dean couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He'd helped save the world and this was the thanks he got.

Shrugging he rested his head back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the two other men breathing.

Sam believed this was their best chance at stopping Leviathan, Dean wasn't so convinced, but he'd agreed because well, he didn't know why.

Maybe because Gabriel didn't deserve to stay like this forever, maybe because if they could wake him up, they should at least try… or maybe it was because he was Cass brother, though not in the same sense as him and Sam, but a brother nonetheless. Because he'd failed Cas and this was his way of making up for that.

Dean sighed out load, something he would never have done it Sam was away because it would lead to questions. _'are you alright?'_ or _'what's wrong Dean?'_.

Like either of those questions had answers. He couldn't even answer them, cause he just didn't know. All he knew was that he'd given up. He constantly questioned why he was fighting every day.

That question at least had an answer. He continued to fight for one reason. – Because Cas would expect him to.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

It was growing dark by the time Sam had come up with an idea. He blamed his tired and fractured mind for not realized it sooner.

Getting to his feet, he brushed the grass from his jeans and stared at the camp. This was a dream right? Gabriel's dream sure but a dream nonetheless.

_'This is a dream. – But it's also Hell'_

He ignored Lucifer's voice in his head. – This was a dream and last time he'd used the dream root and had been trapped in that psycho's dream, he'd been able to wield some control. Sure he'd had his psychic powers then, but it had to be worth a try. If he could incorporate himself into Gabriel's dreamscape, make himself a part of this thing then he could talk to the man without freaking him out. Try to convince him that this was just a dream and that he needed to wake up.

All he had to do is concentrate, like he had last time. Closing his eyes he focused his mind. Picturing himself as part of this world. He opened his eyes and glance down. He was still in his own cloths. Soldiers were still strolling past him blind to his presence.

Sam groaned unsure what to do now; he ran his hand through his hair again and closed his eyes.

"You! – Hey, soldier!" a deep booming voice yelled.

Sam's eyes shot open to watch the man he'd seen with Gabriel earlier marching determinedly towards him.

"What are you standing there for private?" the man snapped, stopping in front of the hunter.

"Huh, I…" the indifferent look on the soldiers face had Sam's mind snapping into place. He instantly straightened his back and shoulders and met the man with the same subservient stare he'd given his father most of his life. "Nothing, Sir."

"So I can see. – What to explain why you're not with the other men?"

"I – Huh…" Sam stuttered. "I… got lost Sir."

The sergeant looked unimpressed but just a tad amused. He glanced at the wide open field. "Lost?"

Sam blushed. "Yes, Sir."

The Sergeant shook his head. "Replacement right?"

Sam nodded unsure if that was the right response but going on instinct as he always did.

"Come with me."

Sam started to follow when the Sergeant stopped, turning to stared questioningly at Sam. "You planning on leaving that there private?"

Sam turned to see a kit bag resting on the ground. Blushing again he rushed back to retrieve it. "Sorry Sergeant." He murmured.

The large man laughed and headed off towards one of the tents.

Trick sat in a large tent with his comrades and friends staring up at the portable screen. John Wayne was marching around the set in his usual Don't-mess-with-me-I'm-the-hero way that made every man envious.

Trick was relaxed finally. He'd pushed the hallucination out of his mind. Everything was back to normal. Scott was murmuring on about his winnings, Rogers kept turning around to shush him. All in all it was a welcome retreat from the chaos that awaited them. Any day now they'd be back on the road, marching hours at a time to face the enemy.

"Hey, Trick… I owe you some money don't I?"

Trick shrugged. "You always owe me money buddy."

"Not anymore." Scott announced handing over the notes.

Trick stared down at the cash with wide eyes surprise. "Wow… you really cleaned up."

"What can I say, it's my lucky day." Scott laughed and was subsequently shushed.

The men heard the flap to the tent move but no one turned to see who entered. No one but Trick. The Sergeant stepped inside and Trick moved to turn his attention back to the screen when the figure behind him made him pause. His eyes widened further and his mouth fell open.

He dreaded it but he'd made up his mind that he was going to have to see the doc, cause he wasn't going to put his friends lives at risk if he really was going crazy.

"Trick?" the Sergeant said, breaking though his turmoil.

"Sir?" He moved to stand but was waved back in place.

The Sergeant turned to the hallucination. "Trick, this is Winchester, he one of the new replacements, keep an eye on him will you. I found him standing in the fields, he seems a little…. Confused." The large man said with too much humour in his voice.

Trick nodded. "Yes, Sir." His gaze fell on Winchester; he could have sworn the guy hadn't been real. Scott hadn't seen him, but here he was watching Trick with a strange stare, as if they knew each other.

And the worst part was? Trick felt it too.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sam sat on one of the hard wooden chair across from Gabriel. He'd seen the shock on his face when he'd walked in behind the Sergeant but it hadn't been the surprise of being reunited with an old friend. – Not that they were friends. – It was the look of someone who'd seen something they thought didn't exist suddenly appear. He knew that look well; he'd seen it in people's eyes for years.

Gabriel had told the sergeant he'd take the _'replacement'_ under his wing but since the man had left, the archangel hadn't said a word to him. He just turned his attention back to John Wayne.

Sam watched him though. He wasn't comfortable. His jaw was clenched tight; his back stiff even though his was trying to look relaxed. His arms were folded across his chest and he didn't speak to the men as his side. All in all, Sam figured he was trying a little too hard to ignore him.

Sam was about to lean over to speak to him when the flap of the tent moved again and a tall red-haired man walked confidently in. Everyone shifted in their seat and moved to stand until he waved them to stay seated. His face was firm but friendly.

"Okay, Men… I know this is short notice and I would love to let you all finish the film." He looked over his shoulder to the large screen. "… but I'm afraid we have our orders, we move out in twenty minutes heading north."

The men groaned and Sam watched Gabriel slouch in his seat, shaking his head, the men beside him complaining about having only been in camp forty eight hours and that they weren't meant to be leaving for another two days.

"I know men, orders are orders and there's been troop movement spotted, so don't just sit there, move." The Major's voice was sympathetic and hard all at once.

The men jumped up from their seats and started to pile out after the Major.

"You just going to sit there?" Gabriel snapped at Sam's side.

The hunter looked up into amber eyes and shot to his feet. "Gabriel… we need to talk."

Scott stalled beside his friend. "Gabriel? So that's your name is it?" he laughed. "Always wondered." He looked between the tall man and his friend. "You two know each other then?"

Gabriel sent Sam a death glare. "No."

"Yes." Sam said at the same instant.

Scott looked both confused and amused. "I see, well, welcome to hell kid, enjoy." He slapped Gabriel on the back and walked to the flap. "Come on Gabe; let's get this show on the road." He called back before disappearing.

The two men stood alone in the tent. Gabriel glared at Sam, Sam merely watched the archangel, neither speaking.

"We've got to go. I have no intention of being put on report." He went to leave but Sam gripped his shoulder tight.

"Gabriel, we need to talk."

The shorter man yanked out of the man's grip. "Listen kid, I don't know who you are, or who you think I am, but we don't have time for some kind of heartfelt chick-flick moment right now. We've got orders to move out, so I suggest you come with me, grab your kit and get ready for a very long march." He started on his way again, his mind buzzing. He paused only a second, turning back to meet the giant. "Oh and for future reference kid, my names Trick."

Sam didn't miss the anger in Gabriel's voice and more than he missed the use of 'chick-flick', did they even have chick-flicks in the 1940's. He couldn't help but smile. There was hope yet. Gabriel may not remember, maybe didn't want to, but it was in there, in his subconscious, all Sam had to do was get him to listen to it.

_St. Michael's Hospital_

_Muncie, Indiana_

Dean was tearing at the label on his second beer when the movement of Gabriel's body caught his attention. He'd though for a second that Sam had done it. He'd jumped to his feet only so see Gabriel and Sam still unconscious.

He frowned as he lowered himself back into the chair, hoping that the jerking movement of the archangel didn't mean that the pair were in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing :D **

**_tmmdeathwishraven_ asked why Gabriel's name in the story is Trick and in case anyone else was wondering its so you can clearly indentify him as Gabriel without naming him as such, because he doesn't know who he is at the moments and as the one-time Trickster it seemed more fitting than pulling a name at ramdom out of a hat. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The sound of heavy leather soles colliding with gravel resounded in the silence as man after man marched forward, sun moving across the sky and a cool wind moving in from east.

It was beautiful Sam thought absently as he marched at the back of the lines, in time with the other men. He didn't know why it was such a surprise. Maybe because this was meant to be hell and from his scant memories, Hell was far from beautiful, it was dark, bloody and blistering. It was terrifying and soul destroying. This… this looked more like paradise.

Sam had to learn not to say or think things like that; it never worked out well for them. Now was just such a time as a screaming sound pieced his ears. He watched as the men in front of him scrabbled for cover as a load explosion resounded to his right, shaking the earth and sending it flying into the air.

Trick hit the ground beside his comrades, his head dipping as low as he could to avoid being hit by shrapnel or the earth around them. He was used to this; it was routine, seeking cover when danger reared its head. He glanced up for an instant as another screech pieced the silence.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the tall replacement standing motionless in the middle of the road, looking up at the sky like it wasn't raining missiles.

Trick could say what had him on his feet and running towards the giant. It most certainly wasn't bravery, no matter what his comrade may say later. It was stupidity, foolishness and just a little too much anger. Whatever you wanted it call it, it had Trick tackling the guy to the ground like a full-back.

The pair slammed painfully against the dirt as the earth around them erupted. Gabriel's hand inadvertently and with a mind of its own, rose to cover the younger guys head.

They remained like that for a few minutes more until it went quiet. No screeching, no explosions, just the breeze and the distant sound of birds.

Then came shouting, the word medic being yelled, a call from the sergeant for confirmation that everyone else was in one piece. Trick took a few moments to regain his breath, leaning back on his heel and starring at the fallen Sasquatch.

Then anger boiled over, he was on his feet and shouting.

"What the hell did you think you were doing kid? – Didn't they teach you anything in basic training, when bombs start falling you hit the ground, don't just stand there looking up at them like this is some nice stroll in the country. – For fuck sake, you could have been killed."

Sam gapped at the archangel whose face was turning the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen. He hadn't even been this pissed at him when they'd blown his trickster-cover. For an instant Sam could see the archangel he'd never known. Not the one that ran away from his family and the war but the one that could stand toe to toe against Michael and Lucifer, because he was their equal.

_Their equal?_ Sam had never really thought of Gabriel like that before, an equal of his brothers. He'd just been the cowardly archangel who'd spent centuries masquerading as a trickster, always staying one step ahead of everyone, well until Dean had figured it out of course.

"I - I'm sorry Gabriel, I wasn't expecting… it to seem so real." And it had.

He'd realised that the moment he'd felt the vibrations of the explosion though the ground, and what was worst was the gut-wrenching realization that if either of them bit it in this dream-hell of Gabriel's, that would be it. There'd be no waking up.

"Real?" Gabriel snapped, throwing his hands up, glaring, swearing and walking away, the word. "Real?" following after him.

He paused to speak to the Sergeant, probably complaining about foolish new recruited before carrying on, joining his friends.

Sam scrabbled back to his feet and watched the shorter man leave. He was furious though Sam couldn't understand why. Though he hoped it was because a part of Gabriel remembered him because surely if he was that anger, it meant he had some kind of recognition and if he did then there was hope.

The Sergeant shouted an order, the men scrabbled back into line and then they were off, continuing on their way like nothing had happened. Sam had their back, his eyes watching Gabriel's.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

They reached the next town a day and a half later, without further incident and everyone was glad to get some down time.

Trick relaxed on one of the beds in the assigned quarters that had previously been someone home, before they'd arrived in the small town. It wasn't fair to throw people out of their homes, but who said war was fair. War was arrogant and smug and thought he would never lose.

Trick frowned at himself, not understand where the idea of War being a person had come from. Shaking his head, he pushed it to the back of his mind and let every muscle in his short-ass body ease.

It was possibly the most uncomfortable thing he ever slept on, and that included the cold hard ground. His eyes drifted close with a sigh. After almost three days of marching he was glad to find some peace. He wasn't due to go on patrol for another five hours, the prefect chance to catch-up on some much needed sleep. Thankfully the sandman obliged.

_Blood covered concrete, seeping slowly from the man's up turned head. There was no sympathy, it was a death brought about by his own actions. He'd been given the chance to save his life; all he'd had to do was walk away, go home to his wife and kids, instead he'd succumbed to the temptation of another adoring student. He had to be taught a lesson. _

_The lessons didn't always end with death; some where a matter of cause and effect, like this one. _

_Staring down at the body Gabriel reflected on this course of action. If it had been a one off, a slight discretion he would have let it go, put it down to human instinct and failing. If it hadn't already cost two women's lives, he'd had just given him some STD and have his wife find out his dirty little secret, but blood called for blood. Maybe it was the pagan in him calling for it, rather than the angel. _

_Over the centuries there had been thousands of people who'd needed to be taught a lesson in humility and it was his duty to do so, even if he'd runaway like a coward. Gabriel was the messenger, he was duty bound by God to pass on messages and teach those that failed to heed the words a lesson. _

_He stared down at the man's body for a few more moments before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his phone, slowly dialing 911. _

_While he waited for the cops to show, knowing that a hunter wouldn't be far behind them, Gabriel pulled out a candy bar from his other pocket and smiled to himself for a job well done. _

_Though his job wasn't over yet; the professor wasn't the only one needing a lesson at Crawford Hall. _

Sam had found his way to Gabriel's room. He needed to talk to the archangel, they couldn't stay here forever. Dean would begin to get worried soon, if he wasn't already pulling his hair out.

Sam found Gabriel lying unconscious on one of two small metal framed beds. The room was empty but for them. Dropping his kitbag with a crash on the floor he stepped towards the bed. Who knew people could sleep in dreams? And so peacefully, at least if the rested look on Gabriel's face was any indication. He sat on the small bed opposite and stared at the man he'd come here to wake. Was he smiling?

Sam questioned if maybe it was fair to pull Gabriel from this dream. Sure it was war but it seemed to be rather calm compared to what it could be and Gabriel looked at peace here. Was it fair to pull him back into a world where there were his brothers were all but extinct, where God had truly given up on them, where a creature older than anything before was tearing the world apart. Maybe Gabriel was better off in this supposed personal hell of his.

"Excellent point, Sam"

The hunter was on his feet before his heart could start beating, turning sharply to come face to face with his own nightmare. He tried to calm himself as Lucifer took a step closer, Sam instinctively backing away. It was a dream he told himself over and over. Lucifer merely smirked.

"You can't save him you know Sam. - He doesn't want to be saved."

Sam glanced around and found they were still in the room, Gabriel sleeping peacefully only a few meters away.

"He always was a cowardly little runt, hiding behind our fathers or behind his tricks." He snarled at the sleeping archangel. "At least Castiel had the guts to fight."

"So did Gabriel." Sam snapped to the defense of the sleep man.

"Uh, in the end, when there really wasn't much choice. It wasn't a conscious decision like Castiel's Sam, it was a forced one." he turned his heated gaze on Sam. "He would never have helped unless forced. – And you did force him Sam."

"No, he did it because it was the right thing to do."

Lucifer tilted his head from side to side in an act of indecision. "Uh… Are you so sure about that?"

"I am." Sam said with confidence. "He came to help us. We didn't call for him, he came because he chose to."

"Shell we ask him Sam?"

Sam frowned at the devil. He knew this was a mix of dream-root and his own disillusion talking, feeding his fears like oil on a fire. Wanting him to give up on the archangel, though Sam couldn't figure why.

Whose Lucifer was it, he suddenly wondered, his or Gabriel's. Maybe the archangel didn't want to be woken and Lucifer was his mind trying to stop Sam from making him remember.

"I'm going to wake him up. He needs to wake up."

"Why? – So he can help you fight again. He'll only die again, we all know it. There's no way to stop Leviathan. He can't help you any more than you can help him."

"That's not going to stop me trying."

Lucifer fell silent and glared at the uniformed hunter.

Suddenly Lucifer laughed. "Have you forgotten all those people he killed over the years?"

Sam swallowed with surprise at the sudden turn in conversation. He'd never forgotten, but somehow, maybe because Gabriel was angel, it was…. Forgivable

Lucifer stepped closer to his brother, leaning over him and Sam's heart contracted with fear.

"You remember what I told you about me Sam… about how I don't burn hot."

Sam nodded, swallowing hard.

"You know what the Norse version on hell is? – Its ice, cold, barren and filled with darkness…"

Sam didn't like where this was going at all, he held his breath as Lucifer leaned closer.

"Gabriel's always liked irony…" he looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. "…playing a Norse demi-god for all those centuries…" he lent over his brother and placed his lips to the sleeping man's forehead, mumming against the skin. "…let's see how he likes there idea of hell mixed in with his own."

Then he leant back and vanished, along with the warmth and sunshine.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

It's ice and darkness, a shiver rushes though his body. He tries to ignore it, tries to remain asleep, but the cold is just too much and his eyes are forced open to meet the amused stares of his friends.

"Welcome back…" Scott snorts. "…you've got to be the only person I know who can sleep in this cold."

Trick looks around him, its night and there in the open. "Where are we?"

Scott shrugs. "Hell, same as always."

_"…let's see how he likes there idea of hell mixed in with his own."_

Something in the back of his mind calls to him. Like the reminisce of a dream. He's confused he tells himself. Its sleep deprivation, he'd just dreamt about falling asleep in a warm, not so comfy bed.

Another shiver rushed through him and unconsciously he searched his surroundings for a tall giant with too long hair. He couldn't see him anywhere. Had he dreamt him too?

Settling back against the earth, he nestled in and breathed in the cold night air. He had to focus on the war, on fighting. He had to ignore the slight feeling of worry for a figment of his imagination.

Sam was lost again. Whatever his mind had done it had separated him from Gabriel. He was stood in the dark, shivering from the cold, his teeth chattering and all the while worrying about Gabriel.

He was growing tired of this game, and it was a game. One made up for them by two troubled and overly active imaginations. He needed to wake the archangel up, soon, before Lucifer could make things any worse for them.

So he stumbled about in the silence night, listening for any sigh that would tell him where he was, or where to find Gabriel.

"Are you lost soldier?"

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes at the question. With a deep breath he turned. His mouth fell open at the sight before him.

"J-Joshua?"

The old man inclined his head. He looked no different from the last time they'd met. Well, maybe a little tired. Sam took a cautious step forward.

"A-are you really here?" Angels could dream walk Sam knew, so there was every possibility this was really the gardener of heaven. Of course there was also the possibility he wasn't. It wouldn't be the first time Lucifer had taken on the guise of someone Sam trusted. He still remembered that night with Jessica.

"I am myself. – Why are you here?" the old man quizzed.

"You know why I'm here."

Joshua nodded with a small smile. "You wish to wake Gabriel so he can help you fight the ancient ones."

Sam hurried forward at the mention of Leviathan. "You know about them? Of course you do. What can you tell me? How do we…"

Joshua held up his hand. "I know no more than Gabriel knows."

Sam clenched his jaw tight with frustration. "And what does Gabriel know?"

"Nothing."

Sam dropped to the snow covered floor in defeat, his head falling into his hands. "Dammit."

"So now you know Gabriel is ignorant, you will leave?"

Sam glanced up at him through lashes and hair, his arms resting casually on his knees. "Why did God bring him back only to leave him in this state." He sounded angry.

"God did not do this. – I have told you before…."

"Yeah, yeah, he doesn't give a shit. We got the message." Sam straightening his spine and held his breath as he asked. "Cas?"

"Castiel is not responsible either. – He was more concerned with taking angel lives then resurrecting them."

Sam sloughed over as guilt and remorse took him over again. He couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened to Castiel. Though he knew his guilt was nothing to his brothers. But it didn't make it any less real. Maybe that was why he was determined to save Gabriel.

"So who brought him back?"

Joshua stared down at the hunter. He could feel all the emotions flowing through him. He knew his turmoil, his silent torture. He didn't need to see the scar on his flesh he felt them on his soul.

"I do not know who brought him back."

"Lucifer… the dream version of him… says that Gabriel's not an angel anymore."

Joshua shook his head. "He is not the angel he once was. – His power is…. Less."

"Less? Why?"

Joshua straightened his back and met the hunters gaze sternly. "He was killed."

Sam sighed but didn't look away. "So was Cas, twice, he came back with all his abilities."

"Castiel was resurrected by his father, the creature of all angels. – Gabriel was not."

"But he still has some power?"

Joshua nodded.

"How?"

"I was able to save enough of his grace before Lucifer destroyed him. I kept it in the garden in hopes of his father's return." It was a blind hope but he'd like Gabriel best of all. He was such a gentle angel.

"You brought him back?" Sam gapped.

"No. – I merely protected a small piece of his grace. When he was resurrected by whatever did it, his grace returned to its empty vessel, but it is not strong, it is damaged."

"Empty?" Sam frowned. "It's an empty vessel?"

"Yes. The soul that had been with that body was destroyed, burnt out."

Sam stared at the snow, his mind a pool of confusion. This was all so confusing. If neither God nor Cas brought Gabriel back then who did?

There was silence between the two men. The only sound was the wind of Gabriel's dreamscape.

"Is this…really Gabriel's hell? - Why a war?" Sam asked quietly.

Joshua considered him for a moment, wondering if he should tell him what he wanted to know, or whether it would be better for him to discover it for himself.

"It's a war because that is what he hates and fears most. That was why he left heaven. Gabriel is a peaceful angel in many respects…." Joshua informed him smiling gently, remembering. "…he believed what his father told him about humanity, not because he was told to but he because he could see it himself. – He was very much like Castiel in his compassion for your kind."

"So angels join the ranks of humanity and go all psycho." Sam muttered under his breath.

"Gabriel did what he did because he was trying to stop humanity from destroying itself. He's a messengers Sam, he was doing what came naturally to him."

"By killing people?" Sam snapped.

"There is an expression on earth isn't there? – Pot call kettle black. – Are you any different from Gabriel? - or Castiel for that matter?"

Sam's head drooped forward. He could not and would not defend himself, because what the old angel said was true. Both him and Dean had done things just as bad as the two angels, they were in no position to judge either of them.

"Yeah, though I think 'The path to hell' is more fitting for us all."

"I agree." Joshua nodded. "So, will you leave Sam?"

"No." the hunter sighed getting to his feet to tower over the old man. "It wouldn't be fair to leave Gabriel trapped in this place. He doesn't deserve it."

"He believes he does."

"Yeah, we all believe it, and maybe we're right. But he's back; he's been given a second chance like we all have."

Joshua smiled warmly at the hunter. "There is hope for you yet young Winchester. – You'll find him in that direction." He pointed into the darkness.

Sam nodded, picking up the kitbag that he'd dropped an age ago and started walking, only to pause a few steps away. Turning swiftly, praying the angel was still there and sighing when he saw him.

"Joshua? – How do I get Gabriel out of here? He won't even acknowledge me."

"Like I said Sam, he'd weak, it is affecting his memory, he doesn't have his full power any longer. He needs help. - A rope to pulling him through this."

Sam frowned, confused, which was nothing new when dealing with angels. "Huh?"

He didn't get an answer as the old angel vanished from in front of him.

"Typical. – Damn angels." He murmured to himself before heading off in search of Gabriel.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Trick snuggled down in the hole, wrapping his arms around himself against the cold. His mind wouldn't settle. Images kept haunting him, ever since he'd woken up he'd suffered a constant barrage of what seemed to be memories, but couldn't possibly be.

They went back in time to the beginning of time. Things he couldn't possibly know, let alone remember. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the construction of the great pyramids, the creation of the earth. - Standing beside another, looking down at a fish crawling out of the water and sayings "Don't step on that fish Castiel. Big plans for that fish."

It wasn't only the past causing Tricks mind to spin and ache but the future. It was like a premonition or something. The war was going to end with them the victors. Hitler, the man they were here to defeat, would kill himself. _Well, maybe not_. Trick thought. _Maybe he had a little help_. Peace would reign for a few years before another country, another war.

But there would always be wars and he would see them all. He would not fight; he would watch from the side-lines and wait. Deal out punishments when he saw fit. A dancing alien here, a worm-hole there.

Until he arrived, him and his jerk of an older brother, then the punishments would stop and he would have to face his family. Have to stand up and be counted.

Trick closed his eyes, trying to push back the memories or visions or whatever they were. He tried to concentrate on the cold but couldn't. Against the blackness of his lids a movie played itself.

_The two men looked confident and nervous all at once. He had known that hunters would arrive for him eventually, they always did, but these hunters were different. He may have been in hiding for half a millennia, or maybe more. He didn't remember, but he knew what the plan was, where it was going to end._

_The fact that of all the hunters in the world it was these two on his case made his skin crawl. He didn't want to get involved with any of it. Not the war, not the fighting, not the vessels, nothing. He wanted out and he intended for it to stay that way._

_Problem was he couldn't just skip town. That would be far more suspicious, he'd just had to see this one though. Allow them to think they'd won then he could vanish into the shadows and keep his head down, do what he did best and wait for it all to be over. _

"_Hi." The taller, long haired one said, smiling warmly down at him. "We're from the electrical company. We're meant to check the wires." _

_Gabriel smirked. The electrical company, yeah right. He was half tempted to have them be hit by lightning just for lying, but that was a little too over the top, especially for these two. _

"_Hey." He nodded instead, giving them his winning smile. "I guess you'll be wanting me to show you around then?"_

"_Yeah…if you don't mind. – They wanted us to check out the fourth floor." _

_Gabriel watched the pair for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and heading for the stairs. _

_He watched them as they investigated. Looking for clues. They obviously weren't the sharpest tools in the shed either. He'd met a lot of hunters over the years and a few of them had cussed him out instantly, some had never found him at all, but considering who these two were, well that it had taken them three days to figure it out…. With help he might add, well that didn't bode well for the hunters or the planet._

_But worse thing was he kinda liked the pair. Having watched and screwed with them for three days, he had to admit that although they were thick as shit at times, they clearly cared for one another and obviously had a sense of humour and family. Something brothers his own was lacking. _

_And there weren't too many people who could appreciate his way of doing things, but these two could… as long as it wasn't aimed at them. _

_He watched as his mirage vanished, taking a bite out of his candy bar with a sigh. It was such a shame it was almost time. He'd actually begun to think it was never going to happen. _

"Yeah, so our hero here just jumped on the poor kid." Scott's voice broke though Tricks thoughts and he turned to his friend after he was nudged in the side.

"Huh?"

Scott laughed. "I was just telling Blake here about the incident before we arrived at the village last week."

Trick frowned. "Last week?"

"Yeah, with that replacement who stood around watching the artillery like it was a spring shower or something. – Your remember Gabe, the one you jumped on."

Of course he'd remembered, but hadn't that been a dream? – Scott had said it happened last week. Trick rubbed at his forehead, trying to ease the pain while murmuring to his friend. "Don't call me Gabe."

Scott laughed again. "Why so sensitive?"

"I don't like it Okay. – Just… don't."

His comrades watched him with a slight hint of concern. It was unlike Trick to be moody and harsh sounding. There was most defiantly something wrong but neither of the two men was going to mention it.

"Gabriel."

Trick's head snapped up angrily with a curse on his lips that fell silent when he saw the long haired kid stood at the edge of the hole, a stern yet relieved look on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The two men looked at each other and Sam saw the spark of recognition and his heart filled with hope.

"Gabriel, we need to talk." Sam announced forcefully.

Trick pointed an angry finger at him. "Don't call me Gabriel kid. I've told you before." He was trying to fight it. The flooding reality, because it was too much. He wasn't ready.

Sam groaned to himself and stared into the amber eyes completely ignoring the looks the other two soldiers were giving them. They weren't real anyway. "Gabriel we don't have time for this. You need to wake up."

The archangel rolled his eyes and wiggled his finger in a gesture of insanity to his friends, who tried not to laugh.

"Hey kid, in case you hadn't realised we are awake."

"No we're not." Sam snapped impatiently. "You're in a coma and I took dream root to come in and get you out."

"Dream root?" Scott scoffed looking increasingly sure his friend's diagnosis was correct.

Sam didn't reply, he wasn't going to waste his time on figments of Gabriel's imagination. "Now get the hell out of there so we can go home."

The three men laughed. Gabriel most of all.

"Wait, wait you want me to leave the safety of this fox-hole to go wandering around in the dark with you. – Listen kid, I seriously think you need to see a medic."

"Never seen someone suffer shell-shock this quick in my life." Scott snorted, with a hint of sympathy.

Sam thrust his hands into his pockets and glared. "Gabriel get your ass out of there. Now"

The smaller man finally got to his feet and looked up at the man with a murderous stare. "Who the hell do you think you're ordering around kid?"

"My name's not kid, its Sam. – And you."

"I don't see not stripes, _kid_, so what makes you think I'm going to listen to a damn thing you say. – Medic!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

"Strips or no, _Gabriel_. You're getting out of that hole, if I have to drag you out. Then you're going to wake up, if I have to slap you awake. – Because I need to get back to Dean and saving the damn world. – Again."

Gabriel's gaze narrowed and his jaw clenched. Before he realised what he was doing he'd stepped up onto the higher ground and stood toe to toe with the man. "Bring it on Sammy. You can't hurt me genius, remember." He smirked and to his amazement so did Sam.

"So you remember that then? – And the rules are different in here Gabriel, strongest mind wins and I have it on pretty good authority that your far from your best right now."

Neither of them expected the punch. Gabriel wasn't a violent person, which was kind of ironic considering that he was in the middle of a warzone. But there was something about Sam Winchester that was screaming to be hit.

Sam gasped as his head snapped round.

"How's that for strong enough Sammy."

Sam smiled as he turned to face him, then deliver his own swing. "Don't call me Sammy!" he grunted.

"Hey, guys break it up." Came the call from the fox-hole, though it wasn't needed. Neither of the men had any intention of throwing another punch.

Sam's hand reached out to grip Gabriel's shoulder. "We've got to go Gabriel."

"Someone call for a medic." An eerily familiar voice announced causing the two men's heads to snap round.

"Lucifer." They said in unison. One voice a groan, the others filled with horror and panic.

_St. Michael's Hospital_

Dean looked at his watch for the fifth time in twenty minutes. Two hours they'd been there and the two were still out cold. He'd already phone Bobby and told him what was happening so he didn't worry. - And had been inevitably called an '_idjit'_.

He'd gone through a whole six pack and was very much tempted to leave in search of another. But of course he couldn't as he was playing watch dog to Sam's sleeping beauty. – Or should that be sleeping beauties. His gaze flickered between the two.

'Man, if only Cas was here.' His mind unconsciously remarked, sending a breathtaking pain though Dean's chest.

He'd made it a point not to mention the angel, much less think about him. It was an endless battle to keep his mind in check so it didn't roam into forbidden territory. - Problem was drink made that fight near impossible.

"What are you doing here?" a voice behind him announced.

If he hadn't been distracted with his thoughts, he would have recognized that voice before he turned to see her.

"Kali?" he gaped with a confused frown.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"What the hell are you doing here?" the goddess demanded.

"I could ask you the same sweetheart. – Last time we saw you, you were bitching from the backseat of my car, before you vanished without as much as a thank you."

The woman folded her arms over her chest in an authoritative way. "I do not need to give an explanation to the likes of you."

That had Dean to his feet, his arms across his chest and with a bitch-face that would make Sam proud. "That's the thanks we get for saving your ass."

"You didn't." Kali snapped angrily. "He did."

Dean glanced over his shoulder and sighed. She had a point; Gabriel had saved the day and them. He nodded in acknowledgement. "So? – what are you hear."

"I asked you first." Kali replied childishly.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked back to his seat, his gaze on Sam. "It was his smart-ass idea. Thought he'd take a stroll through our friendly neighborhood archangels' mind. See if he can't wake the dude up."

Kali was stood at the end of the bed frowning. "Almost two years. That's how long he's been like this. Two years. – If I had known…." She trailed off, her voice tight with emotion.

"You?" Dean gaped. "You did this? – You brought him back? – Why?"

"He saved my life… and we had…history. It was the least I could do."

Dean was on his feet again, his eyes gleaming with hope. "You can resurrect angel?"

"I – I thought I could, but…" she pointed to the bed. "… I can only bring back the vessel."

Dean groaned and fell back into his chair, tears burning at the back of his eyes. "I see."

The pair were silent for an age, until a jerking movement from the bed had them leaning forward in hope. But yet again it was a false hope, as Gabriel remained out cold.

"That's the second time he's done that."

"Really?" Kali frowned.

"Yeah. - What?" Dean pressed; seeing the intrigued, confused look in her dark eyes.

"I – I've been visiting him for months, he has never moved before. Not even a twitch."

"Huh. – Maybe Sammy's getting through to him or something."

Kali's spine stiffened with jealousy. Almost two years she'd been visiting Gabriel, trying to wake him. She's even tried to get into his dreams but had only found darkness and cold, and not sign of the trickster archangel.

That was when she knew that her power wasn't great enough to bring back her lover. She was all about destruction, while his fathers was about creation.

The body jerked again and Dean knew it was working; it was Sam waking him up.

"That's it Sammy. Come on Gabriel, wake the hell up man. – We need you dude."

Dean could feel his heart pounding, that spark of hope relighting in his gut. It would never be the bright light Cas had given him but right now a little hope would go a long way.

He turned around to smile at Kali only to find her gone. He cursed loudly about how Gods were just a infuriating an angels, though he'd rather have two rebellious angels than a single God any day.

He groaned, falling back into his chair knowing he'd have to make do with one angel, who in all likelihood would try to teach them a lesson in loyalty and faith at the first opportunity.

"Lucifer." Gabriel repeated his back stiffening as he stood his ground.

"He's not real Gabriel." Sam said confidently from behind him.

"Oh, aren't I? – you sound so sure of that Sam."

The hunter looked over the archangel's head to the devil. "I am. – This is a dream, mine. – his. – it doesn't matter."

"Yes, but we've been through this already Sam, Dreams are…."

Sam's hand flew up to silence him. "Yahda yahda, we've already had the bridge speech. It doesn't change a thing."

"Really?" Lucifer's eyes turned on his brother. "Does it, brother?"

He was Gabriel. He knew that now. There was no hiding from it any longer. Not since the moment he'd first spotted the hunter. Gabriel, meet his brothers steely amused gaze and lifted his chin. "Dream huh?" he said over his shoulder.

"Yep."

Gabriel nodded. "Alright, so let's wake up and get out of this hell-hole." He lifted his finger and snapped.

Nothing.

"Gabriel? – Wake us up."

The archangel snapped his fingers again and still nothing.

Lucifer shook his head and laughed. "Boys, boys, boys." He sighed merrily, beginning to pace around them. "Sam didn't I already tell you…. Gabriel ain't got his wings no more." He announced in a baby voice.

"Bullshit." Gabriel snapped angrily, clicking his fingers until they were sore and aching. Lucifer just standing there watching.

"Belief me yet? – Sam does, don't you Sam."

Sam looked guiltily at the archangel, who was staring at him with a mix of panic and fury.

"Your shiting me, right?"

Sam shook his head, looking at Lucifer. "I – I saw Joshua…. He said your weak."

"Weak!" Gabriel yelled. "What the fuck you mean weak. – I've never been weak in my life!"

"He said something about not being about to save all you grace... Before…."

"I killed you." Lucifer put in with a raised finger, like he was answering a question in school. "I'd say sorry, but well – we all know I'm not real and he probably isn't so." The man shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why don't you just get lost." Gabriel shouted at the illusion of his brother.

"Love to…" he grinned. "Sam? – want to do your little, 'get-rid-of-the-delusion-trick'? – No? Oh, right. You can't, not in here."

Sam's scowled and Gabriel looked between them.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"He's…. he's not from your dream Gabriel, he's from mind."

Gabriel smirked without real humour. "You dreaming of my brother now Sammy, what would Dean say."

"Oh, I ain't so much a dream as a memory, right Sam."

The hunter brushed a hand through his hair and wished to God they would wake up. Or at least give him something sharp to stab into his flesh and make the fallen archangel leave him alone.

"You went to hell?" Gabriel questioned with a frown.

"I – It was the only way to get him back in his cage."

Gabriel lowered his gaze with guilt. "I didn't mean for you to…."

"What were we meant to do? It wasn't like a simple, 'Lucifer would you mind getting back in you cages, there's a good fellow' would have worked. – It was our only choice."

"Not your only choice." Lucifer shrugged. "You could have both said yes and let me and Michael finished this worthless piece of dung planet for good."

Sam glared at the devil as if he was real. "Fuck you."

Lucifer winked but remained silent.

"So you're in hell…." Gabriel swallowed. "We…. We're both in hell."

"I wish." Lucifer murmured, earning him another glare.

"No. We're alive, Cas… Cas got me out. You've been in a coma since the night…"

Lucifer waved and did a stabbing gesture.

"…but if you can wake up."

"Uh, don't know if you've noticed Sammy, but this…" he clicked his finger pointlessly for the thousandth time. "… isn't exactly working."

"Well we need to think of something Gabriel."

"Hey, look I was in happy ignorance until you showed up kid."

"Happy? …" he waved his hands around the frozen warzone. "You call the second world war happy."

Gabriel smirked a little. "I had a lot of fun during the war. – Wouldn't have won it without me." he announced proudly.

Sam's large Cro-Magnon forehead crumpled in confusion. "Huh?"

"Forget it, I'll tell you all about it when we get the hell out of here."

"If we get out of here." Sam murmured.

"Oh, such lack of faith Sam." Lucifer laughed. "There was I thinking that was your brothers' issue."

Sam's mouth opened for a not so witty and completely pointless retort when he was cut off by a not so distant call. "Incoming! Get down!" followed swiftly by whistles and crashes.

And Gabriel wrestling the hunter to the ground as an explosion resounded at their side.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The shell fire didn't stop. It just got louder and louder until no one could hear their own hearts beating. The company returned fire where they could. Gun-powder and blood filled the icy air.

Gabriel had dragged Sam into the fox-hole beside his friends, who were lowering their heads to avoid being shot. This was war, bloody, dirty and loud. And the hunter and the archangel felt at home among it.

Sam glanced around but couldn't see Lucifer. "Gabriel. – Stop this."

"Stop what? – It ain't my fault, I'm not shooting at us."

"It's your dream." Sam shouted over the explosions.

"Dream? – Nightmare more like it. – How the hell am I meant to stop it? Stand up and say 'would you mind not shooting at us.' – Sure." He waved his hand around in the air.

"You're such a jerk. – Just…. I don't know…. think, Stop."

Gabriel closed his eyes and pulled what Dean had once called Cass poopy face.

"Well that didn't work; anymore idea's genius!" Gabriel shouted as another shell hit a few feet away.

"Would you guys mind going crazy after the war." Scott shouted angrily.

Gabriel sent his friend an apologetic smile and sigh, suddenly realizing that he wasn't real. Shame, Scott was a good guy.

"So? – Idea!"

Sam shrugged, thinking. "I…" suddenly he pinched Gabriel's arm and the ex-archangel let out a rather girly yelp.

"What the fuck was that for?" he shouted, holding his arm.

Sam shrugged. "Worth a try. – Thought it might wake you up."

Gabriel being Gabriel retaliated. "Awake yet!"

Sam's king bitch-face appeared and Gabriel couldn't help but laugh. In the middle of a warzone, in the middle of a nightmare, in the middle of a coma, he laughed.

"Great, now he's really lost it." Scott complained to his fellow soldier.

The shorter man wiped at his tears. "It's been a long time since I've laughed like that Sammy my boy. – A very long time." He sighed. "I think the last time was watching you herpes commercial."

"Great, glad you be of assistance. – Can we figure something out now." He slumped against the wall of earth and folded his arms and ducking his head when a shell went off. He hated that damn commercial.

"Sorry Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy. – Only Dean can call me Sammy."

Gabriel smirked. "Alright, how about princess… or timber?"

Sam frowned and instantly regretted the questioning gesture.

Gabriel held up his arm as high as it could go then slowly lowered it calling "Tiiiiimmmmbbbber" with a wink.

"You've never been funny Gabriel, at least that hasn't changed."

"Funny? – I the funniest angel in the garrison my friend."

"I thought that was Uriel. – At least according to Cas."

Gabriel gave him a vengeful look through narrow eyes. "Did he now? – huh."

Shell after shell fell but Gabriel and Sam didn't move. Hell they'd given up even flinching.

"Hey, wait. – Didn't you say you'd seen Joshua?"

Sam nodded.

"Didn't he tell you how to get us the hell out of here?"

"No. He just went on about you not being a full angel and that you were weak because of what Lucifer did. – And that you needed a life-boat… raft…."

"Rope?"

"Yeah, rope. Of course being your typical dickless angel he didn't stay around to explain himself."

Gabriel lifted his chin. "I will try not to be insulted by that comment."

Sam gave him a guilt oh-shit face and did what guys did best and chanced the subject.

"So… a rope… you any idea what that means."

Gabriel laughed wickedly, or maybe it was just mischievously. "Yeah, kinda…. Though… well, it's… kinda difficult and…"

"Spit it out for fuck sake, we don't have eternity."

"Actually…"

"Gabriel!"

"Alright. It's kinda long term. I mean permanent. – And I don't know if it'll work vice versa but if Joshua said…" he was talking to himself now. Wondering if he could do it? If it could work? He glanced at Sam then up at the frozen night sky alight with gun fire.

"Sammy, if it means getting out of here… what are you willing to do?"

"huh? – Why?" he asked nervously.

"Just answer the question."

"Not until you tell me why?" Sam pouted, never trusting the archangel and more than the trickster he used to be.

Gabriel sighed. "I need a rope."

"Yeah. – And?"

"And… you're going to be that damn rope. Get it."

No actually Sam didn't. How was he meant to be a rope? Damn angels and their cryptic sentences. "Want to clarify."

"Of for goodness sake. – I'm getting tired of this." Jumping to his feet Gabriel climbed out of the fox-hole.

"Gabriel! – What the…"

"Rope or not Sammy, I've had enough." With that he rushed off toward the gunfire like a madman, which Sam was beginning to think he was.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Sam watched in horror as the former trickster, former archangel ran straight into the field of fire. Did he have a death wish or something?

'_Rope or not, I've had enough.'_ "Oh, Shit."

Sam was out of the hole and running after the smaller man. Ducking from side to side as guns went off around him.

"Dammit Gabriel!" he yelled after him, suspecting the man couldn't hear him. "You die in here, you die! – Like for good. – Dammit will you stop you stupid son of a bitch."

But Gabriel kept running, further and further into danger. Ignoring the calls of the company around him. Ignoring Sam. It was their only chance to get out of here. He need a rope, but it meant being in so much danger, so much anguish and pain that his grace would reach out for it.

If he was strong enough... well he wouldn't need the rope for one thing, but if he was then he could just do it on will power alone.

As he ran he wonder why Sam didn't know about the rope. Did that mean that Dean didn't know? Gabriel smirked to himself at the idea of Dean's ignorance and Castiel's secrecy. "Naughty, naughty little brother. – You're gonna have to pay for that one. Dean's going to be pissed." He laughed as he caught sight of the tree line.

He glanced back over his shoulder hoping to see Sam and grinning like a Cheshire cat when he saw the Sasquatch rumbling towards him. If anyone doubted the existence of Big Foot, they should meet Sam Winchester.

He waited for Sam to get closer. He wasn't an idiot. He wasn't going out there without Sam at his back.

Of course he hadn't counted of the grenade that landed a few feet away, beneath a tree. When it went off it sent debris flying, dirt, snow and leaves. A few body parts and one very large and heavy tree. The only thing that passed though Gabriel's mind as it fell was 'Tiiiimmmmmbbbber.'

Sam skidded to a halt at the sight of the falling tree. "Gabriel!" he yelled but it was too late for the man to move. The thing crashed down on him and Sam felt his stomach collapse in on itself.

He started running again. Fast. Skidding again when he reached the archangels side. He dropped to his knees.

"Gabriel? – Gabriel?"

The shorter man opened his eyes and smirked. There was a huge heavy tree pressing on his chest and he was smirking. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sam. It's not the first time I've had wood." He laughed, despite the pain that was clear on his face.

"Dammit Gabriel, this isn't funny. – What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed. – Now look at you!"

"Oh Sammy, didn't know you cared."

"All I care about you damn ass son of a bitch is getting out of here, of course with your dead, I'll wake up… so…" he shrugged and began to rise.

"Hey… you're n-not j-just gonna l-leave me he-here… after a-all this? Jeez!"

"Give me one reason I shouldn't?"

"Huh, how about you fucking owe me, birdbrain."

Sam silently stared at the man and groaned. He was right and there was no denying it. They owed him. And they'd already failed one angel this year, hell if he was going to fail another. He stepped forward and tried to lift the tree but it wouldn't budge.

"What are – you d-doing?" Gabriel asked between groans.

"I'd think that would be pretty obvious."

"I know you're a giant but you're not getting this off me."

"So what the hell am I meant to do?" Sam was beginning to sound panicked.

"Well you could start by calming down. This is a dream right, so just relax."

"You can die in dreams Gabriel."

"Yeah well, the shell fires stopped so chill out. You're not going to die."

"But you might if I don't move this." He said trying again.

Gabriel let out a loud cry of agony as a fresh pain shot through him. He hated pain but in this instant it was good. It would force his grace to reach out for the rope. Assuming he could get Sam to offer it.

"Killing another angel are we Sam?" Lucifer said dully, sitting casually in the snow, looking between Sam and Gabriel.

Sam ignored him as best he could.

"Dear me, you don't have much luck with angels do you Sam?"

"Gabriel?" Sam turned away from the taunting voice to concentrate on the archangel. "Gabriel."

"Don't shout, man. I'm dying I'm not deaf."

"That's not funny Gabriel."

"I wasn't joking." He groaned loud once more and thrashed his head.

Lucifer tutted from the side lines.

"Dammit Gabriel, help me."

"Help you? I'm the one u-under the tree."

"And if you don't tell me how to get you out you're going to die there." Sam shouted. "Gabriel! – Gabriel! – Dammit Gabriel answer me!" he kicked his shoulder.

"Jeez can't a man die in peace."

"You're not a man."

"Right now he is. – No mojo remember." Lucifer put in.

Gabriel felt the life draining for him. He could feel what was left of his grace reaching out. If they were going to try this, now was the time. He still wasn't completely convinced it would work, but what choice did he have. Either it worked and he was home and free or it didn't a he'd die.

"Sam… I need that rope now."

"Rope? – I don't have any rope."

"He's being metaphorical Sam." Lucifer smirked, rolling his eyes. He turned to Gabriel. "It won't work. You know that. – It's never been done before."

"There's a first time for everything…." Gabriel groaned to the delusion. "…if it can save a human soul, it can save me."

"Human soul?" something was scratching at the back of Sam's mind. The kind of feeling he got when he knew the answer to a crossword clue but just couldn't quite reach it.

"S-Sam y-you're going to n-need to p-pull me o-out." Gabriel gasped breathlessly. "N-o-w, Sam."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Dean jumped out of his skin at the sudden movement of Sam and Gabriel's bodies. The pair shooting up right, gasping for air.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled, rushing to the bedside and glared at them for giving him a heart attack.

"N-nice to see you to Dean." Gabriel gasped.

"What happened?"

"Sammy here did his job, nice and good." The angel winked at Sam, who was too tired to argue.

Dean however was just confused and pissed. "What job?"

"Getting me out of hell of course." Gabriel smirked, leaning back against the soft pillows.

"Hell?"

Sam looked up through his lashes with a puppy dog expression and shrugged.

Dean raised a hand. "Hold up, you mean hell, hell?"

"Personal hell." Gabriel replied on a sigh, his eyes drifting closed. "But pretty close. – Dreams and all that."

"Dream? – Hell? – What are you talking about? Sam?" Dean hated being confused; it irritated him beyond anything… well almost anything.

"You don't want to know Dean." Sam groaned, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Hey!" the eldest hunter yelled. "You two have had enough sleep, I want an explanation. – like now."

With another groan Sam leant forward, his elbows on the bed. "Alright. Gabe's grace was saved by Joshua…"

"But…"

Sam held up his hand to stop any questions. He was too tired for a long drawn out discussion. "…let me tell it, no remarks, not interruptions, nothing. – Anyway, Joshua saved some of Gabe's grace and kept it save hoping God would come back and be able to resurrect him. But then someone did the job for him, but they fucked up, they didn't have the mojo to do the job properly and Gabe's grace… I don't know got trapped between…" he looked as Gabe for help, but the angel still had his eyes closed. Sam shook his head, and turned back to Dean. "…this world and well, heaven, hell I don't know which. But Gabe didn't have all his grace and it affected him, he like had amnesia or something. He didn't remember who he was. He was trapped in this dream state where he was a soldier in the Second World War…."

Dean, who'd fallen into his chair, laughed. _A soldier? Gabriel?_

"… Anyho, then I arrived and after a little… persuasion…."

"What kind of persuasion?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Not your kind, Deano." Gabriel murmured, wiggling his eyebrows. "Or maybe it was."

"Sam?"

"We got into a bitching contest..."

"Don't forget the right hook I gave you, kid." Gabriel lifted his head, smiling warmly at Sam, who met his gaze unflinchingly.

"I believe you got paid back for that one."

Dean shifted a little uncomfortable in his seat as the pair stared at each other. It was creeping him out. Guys didn't stared at each other like that, it was so…. Well, gay.

Coughing he draw their attention. "Hello, explanation."

Sam broke away from Gabriel and turned back to his brother, who was looking at him like he'd grown another head. "Yeah, were was I?"

"Persuasion." Gabriel told him, falling back onto the pillows.

"Yeah, right. – So we got into a fight, then Lucifer showed up…"

"Wow wow wow, Lucifer?" there was concern and fear in Dean's gaze. "Sam?"

"Dean it was a dream, obviously he was going to make an appearance. I knew he would."

"You did? – Then why the hell did you…"

"Because you would have tried to stop me, and we needed to get him back."

"Aww, Sam, that's so sweet of you."

"Shut it Gabriel." Dean snapped angrily.

"Hey." Sam and the angel said together, causing Dean to give them another creeped out look.

"Listen, I'm fine. He couldn't have hurt me…."

"Bullshit. – I've done the whole Dream-walking thing before remember. I know how it works. He could have fucking killed you Sam."

"Well he didn't ok. I'm here, Gabe's here…."

"And what the hell's with the nickname? – and the looks and the staring and this…." He gestured to Sam leaning causally on the angel's bed like it was nothing. "… jeez."

Sam looked down at how he was sitting and instantly moved away from the bedside, feeling just a tad self-conscious. He didn't even realize he was doing it, or the name thing, or the staring. It was just like… something connected them.

_'It's kinda long term. I mean permanent.' _Sam suddenly had a very ill feeling. "Gabe… Gabriel?"

The Angel laughed to himself but didn't rush to answer.

"Gabriel!" Sam snapped, grabbing the angel's arm and shaking him.

"Ouch, careful there Sammy, I'm a little tender right now." He smirked and cringed all at once.

Sam's green eyes burned into Gabriel's. "_'It's kinda long term. I mean permanent_' what did you mean?"

"Long term? Permanent? What is…?" Dean frowned with concern.

Gabriel looked between the two hunters, his smirk fading just a little. He's seen these two pissed and something told him that he was about to witness it again.

"Listen, it was my only hope. You understand Dean, you've been there."

"Been where?" he looked from Sam to Gabriel.

"Hell?"

"You weren't in hell, you were sleeping…." He remarked, his tone angry, he hated being reminded about his time down stairs.

"Dreams are the bridge between the real world and the underworld." Sam murmured, falling onto the bed, his hand running though his hair.

"Now what are _you_ on about?" Dean was growing increasingly angry. "Someone better start talk or I'll put you both back in comas."

"Dreams are like…" Gabriel began. "…boarders, fine lines. Between this world and the next, those lines can be stepped over as easily as stepping from one room to the next."

"That's how angels can get into our dreams?" Sam added.

"Yeah. – I was a sleep sure, but… well, I'd lay money on baby brother wanted to teach me a lesson. He couldn't take me to hell, not with my grace in the garden being cared for by Joshua. But when I was brought back, he was able to get to me though my dreams. He trapped me there."

Sam looked at him with sympathy or maybe empathy. They were both being punished by Lucifer, one way or another. "So was he your tormentor or mine."

Gabriel shrugged. "Probably both."

Dean was getting a headache; this was all too much for him after six beers and a confrontation with a Hindu goddess. He ran a hand down his face and strolled to the window, wishing it was open. He needed air.

"Anyway…" Gabriel continued. "…I needed to be pulled out, that's where you come in Sammy…. You were my rope."

"Wait, I though only an angel has the power to pull someone out of hell?" Dean asked turning to face the two men.

Gabriel smirked again and wiggled his finger. "Hello, angel."

Dean and Sam rolled their eyes in unison.

"I just need a little help. My mojo was basically in tatters, kinda like your soul was in the pit, Deano. It needed to be protected, in my case recharged."

"Recharged? What are you a dead mobile now?" Dean scoffed, glaring at him.

"Bite me." Gabriel snapped.

"Dean's right, well not about the mobile thing, about recharged? What you mean."

Gabriel groaned and shifted in the bed. "Man, I always knew you two were slow on the up take but really. – Fine let me make this as simple as I can for you pair of knuckle head."

"Hey." Sam snapped, looking a little hurt.

Gabriel's face turned apologetic, and he hated it but that was the price he had to be pay for being back. "Sorry." He murmured. "In simple terms, so your idiot brother can understand."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Gabriel held up his left hand. "Human soul." Then his right. "Angel's grace. – In your case Deano, your soul was all ripped to hell, right, from everything you'd done everything the demons had done to you. In order for you to get out of hell, your soul needed to be healed and protected… hence the rope…" he waved his right hand before wrapping his fingers around his left. "The rope, or grace, binds itself to the soul. They practically become one."

The two Winchester look at each other in horror, of course nothing gets past Gabriel, never has and he burst into laughter. "Yep, you got it, boyo. You and my kid brother… bound for eternity."

Dean turned swiftly to stare out of the window. His eyes watering. He'd always known there was something between him and Cas, something he couldn't explain and didn't want to delve into. Their friendship had been solid and almost instant, which was strange in itself as Dean didn't make friends, ever. It also explained that year with Lisa, he'd felt like a part of him was missing, of course he'd assumed it was grief over Sam, but now he realized that maybe it was being away from Cas.

"In my case." Gabriel went on, unaware of Dean turmoil. "My grace need the strength of a human soul to - for lack of a better term - 'recharge'. Together I was able to pull us both free of that place."

Sam hadn't really been listening to the rest of Gabriel's explanation. His eyes were resting mournfully on his brother. Cass loss had hit Dean hard; he knew that by the way Dean had taken to drinking again. The way he wanted to hunt constantly. That was his coping mechanism.

And of course he'd seen the 'profound bond'. He'd begun to really notice a year ago, before the whole Castiel god thing. Now at least it made sense, because if there was one thing he knew about his older brother it was that he was most defiantly not gay. – but if anyone watching him and Cas together, he was sure they would assume they were a couple.

His head snapped around as the realization of what had happened hit him. He was staring open mouthed at the angel, who was just grinning at him. "If Dean and Cass were bound…. Does that mean…" he waved a finger between them.

"Afraid so…." Gabriel grinned mischievously, pulling up the sleeve of his hospital gown to reveal a large blistering hand mark branded to his flesh. "I guess this mean I officially get to call you Sammy now, right." He winked and laughed.

Sam shot up off the bed like it was on fire, staring at what he could plainly tell was his own hand. His gaze snapped to Dean, who was staring too, his hand unconsciously gripping the place on his shoulder where a now very pale mark lay.

"Snap Deano. – It's kind of like a cattle brand, tells all and sundry who you belong to. It's not called touched by an angel for nothing you know." Gabriel grinned, but the smile quickly died as Dean stormed from the room. "Wow, I knew he was going to be pissed but…wow. – Kinda feeling sorry for Castiel right now, something tell the guys in deep dodo when Dean's gets his hands on him."

Sam lowered his head. "Gabriel…Cas is gone."

The angel's head snapped around so fast his gasped. "What? – What you mean gone?"

Sam lowered himself on the bed, gazing out of the window. "He… he got mixed up with Crowley…You know him right, demon, used to be the king of the crossroads…"

"Yeah, I know Crowley. What you mean he got mixed up with him. – Has that slimy son of a bitch done something to Castiel?"

"Cas did it to himself, though Crowley was involved…"

"Did what? – Sam just tell me."

Sam held his breath for a few minutes before telling him the whole story. Gabriel paled as the hunter told him everything, from pulling him out of hell to Cas declaring himself God.

"Well that will most certainly piss off my father." Gabriel sighed.

Sam agree and carried of telling him about the Leviathans and Cas dying.

"So now Cas is gone, and we've got these Leviathan things running around, killing people." He shook his head. "We - I was kind of hoping you'd have some inside information, but Joshua told me you didn't know anything."

Gabriel lent forward on the bed, his hand touching Sam shoulder. "You saw Cas die?"

Sam nodded.

"You actually saw it?"

Sam looked up and frowned. "We saw him walk into the water, explode and then…" he swallowed. "…Dean fished his coat out."

Gabriel gave a heavy sigh and fell back against the pillows. "Well that's alright then."

"Huh? – I just told you your brothers dead and that's alright."

Gabriel laughed. "No wings, no death." He winked. "If you didn't see his grace explode with your own eyes Sammy, my boy, you didn't see him die."

"But."

"No buts. Have faith Sam."

"Faith? Faith in what? There is no way Cas is still alive. – No way God's bring him back again."

Gabriel smirked. "I am? – Miracles happen Sam. – Michael and Lucifer didn't win. Your alive, I'm alive, Dean's alive. If that's not a miracle, I don't know what is."

Sam watched the angel. He was right, they'd come through so much and were still here. They'd all returned from the dead, Cas a few times. "What if we're all out of miracle, Gabe?"

"That what's faith is for kid."

Sam snorted at the angel. "One little death experience and now your singing in the holy chorus again, huh?"

Gabriel hit his shoulder. "I never sing, unless it's in the shower. – But I have faith in you guys, it's hard not to after this many years, you keep surprising me. – Beside there's the rope, the bond whatever you want to call it."

Sam frowned. "Yeah, about that….so you and me are what….bound together."

"I did ask what you'd be willing to do Sam. – Afraid it's too late now, no going back."

"And what….exactly does this _'bond'_ do? – I mean I've seen Dean and Cas together…"

"Have you now."

"Not like that, gross dude. - But they were all you know, staring at each other and getting into the others personal space and Cas would always put Dean first."

"And you're wondering what, if I'm going to be climbing into you bed at night."

Sam shot him a try-it-and-I'll-kick-you-ass stare, which Gabriel laughed at.

"Don't worry Sammy, it just means that you don't have to worry about me trying to teach you any of my special lessons. – I'm pretty much yours to command."

"Really." Sam grinned with mischief. "That could be useful, so if I call you come running, like Cas used to?"

Gabriel groaned and suddenly wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "Try it Sammy… and find a clown in your bed. – A real one."

Sam glared at him. Not even bothering to ask how he knew about the clown thing. "So what about Dean and Cas."

"We wait. I'm sure Cas is out there somewhere, and if he is Dean'll be able to save him."

"Save him? – How."

"The bond…"Gabriel rolled his eyes and fell back to the bed. "It works both ways Sam, their connected. When the time comes all Cas has to do is reach out for it, and Dean can pull him back. – He could have done it before if the pair of them hadn't been so pigheaded."

Sam glanced over his shoulder to the door. "What if he doesn't last that long. He's losing this battle Gabe. He won't talk about it, won't deal with it. I'm scared it's going to destroy him completely."

"He's lost a part of himself Sammy, believe me when I say - and I hope you never find out, - but you'd be the same if you lost me."

"Sure of your self aren't you."

Gabriel gave him a crooked smile, but he was still serious. "It's the bond Sam. Once its forged it's permanent."

Sam nodded sadly. As much as he hated to think it and Dean would kill him for it, Dean was mourning the loss of his soul mate. quite literally. Sam was suddenly nervous, out of the two of them Dean dealt with loss a little less angrily… he turned in on himself, while Sam kicked out. That's what he'd done when he lost Jess and his Dad and Dean. He fear what would happen if Gabe was about the strength of the bond, cause if he was, losing him might just be Sam's last strew.

"So we keep fighting then." Sam sighed turning his haze eyes on his angels amber ones. Sam suddenly understanding what had kept his brother going for so long, and what may very well be his downfall.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, first I want to make it clear that this was never meant to be slash, though I think it may come over as such to some people, but it isn't. Their bond is very like Dean and Cass, so if your seeing slash here, then I'd assume you'd see it with Dean and Cas to. **

**Second, I'd like to say that the reason I went with the second world war was mainly because I'd watched Richard in Band of Brothers and thought it would be fun, then while sitting down and writing I realised how perfect it was to have Gabriel (mr. Irony himself) trapped in a war after running away from heaven to avoid one. - Which I hope I made clear in the story. - The story also came out of an amusing idea I had after reading another fan-fic. I couldn't get the image of Gabriel carrying Sam's handmark after the hunter pulls him out of hell. That was the original roots of the story. :) - I don't know if I'll be doing a follow up, I think I have to see how season 7 progress a bit longer. Wait to see if my hopes are founded in Misha's return. **

**Finally I'd like to say thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I truly love to hear from you. :D I'm very glad you enjoyed it. - and if you didn't, then I'm sorry to disappoint. **

**Anyway, that's all for now. Gatergirl79 out. :D**


End file.
